Rescue
by vahanian
Summary: When Bob is captured while on a mission, its up to Alpha team to rescue him. Rated K just to be sure.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Unit. I am making no money of this.

Jonas Blane was awoken by the soft 'beep beep' of his Unit satellite phone. He answered it with a brisk, "Go for Blane." After several seconds he snapped the phone shut and lent across the bed to his wife Molly.

"Don't wait up for me. This sounds like its going to be a long one." he said kissing her on the head.

When he got to the TOC, he saw that most of Alpha team were already there.

"Alright Top? When did you get back? " asked Grey.

"Last night," replied Jonas looking around the room. "Where's Brown?"

"On a mission, he should have been back by now." said Mac with a frown.

"That's what I want to talk to you about." said the Colonel as he entered the room, closing the door behind him. "This was posted on Israeli television last night." He pressed play and the picture showed Bob on his knees in front of an Israeli flag. Masked gun men stood guard around him.

"I am an American soldier" began Brown, "And I will be killed unless you release three Israeli prisoners." Bob paused and ran his hand across his chin. He looked up and Jonas saw him wink slightly at the camera before he got up and charged at the men. Several gunshots were heard as well as a metal object hitting a person. From the grunts of pain coming from the camera, Jonas could tell who they were beating up. Seconds later the screen went blank.

The Colonel switched the television off. "We received intelligence at 0200 hours this morning, that Bob is alive for the moment."

Jonas let out a sigh that he didn't realise he was holding, "He's more use to them alive than dead."

"I agree." said the Colonel nodding his head.

"He gave the sigh that he was o.k. and that he is still with us." said Hector.

"Sir I would like to be in the rescue operation." said Jonas standing up.

"Me too." said Mac, Hector and Grey all standing up.

The Colonel smiled slightly as he said, "I thought you might so I already contacted the President. The mission has been given a green light, come up with an OPLAN, you leave in an hour."

Bob was violently brought back to consciousness by a bucket of cold water being thrown over his head and a sharp kick to his ribs. He struggled to curl himself into a ball but he was seized roughly and pulled to his feet. His leg buckled as he tried to put his full weight on it, but he knew better than to complain. They had tried to move him earlier and when he tried to explain to his captor that he had been shot, he just backhanded him across the face, so Bob kept quiet. He was taken into the interrogation and pushed onto a chair. His arms were tied behind him and they left the room. This was the part that Bob hated the most. He knew what was coming because they had done it several times already, but it still didn't make it any easier to prepare for. Bob's breathing became calmer as the door was pushed open, and in walked the Doctor, in his hand he held a car battery and two jump leads. Yes, this was the part Bob hated most.

"Tell me who you are?" demanded the Doctor pushing the lead against Bob's chest.

Bob grunted in pain, but kept quiet.

"We can prevent all this, if you just tell me what your doing here?" the Doctor continued as he left the lead on Bob's arm.

Bob shook as the electrical current coursed through his body. He screamed in agony.

"For you my friend, the pain has only just begun." he promised.

"Betty Blue what's the SITREP?" asked Jonas.

"Well, they got our boy here." said Grey as he pointed to the furthest room in the prison. "He's in pretty bad shape, what I could see of him through the bars, I'd say he has a broken leg due to a gun shot wound, broken ribs, perhaps a punctured lung. Also there are several burn marks on his body that I could see, but I couldn't tell from where." he finished.

"There from a car battery." said Mac quietly.

"Damn." said Jonas angrily. " We need to get in there before they kill him. Hammerhead, you stay out here and cover our exit. Betty Blue, Dirt Diver your with me."

Three heads nodded in approval.

"Let's go get our boy."

Bob screamed in agony as the Doctor pushed down on his broken leg, whilst at the same time holding the jump lead against his chest. He had stopped asking him questions hours ago, but had still kept torturing him for the fun of it. The Doctor always waited until he had nearly past out from the pain, and then he would remove the device and start all over again.

" I will break you." The Doctor promised.

"I don't think so." said an enraged voice behind them.

The team had managed to stealthily make their way through the prison, killing anybody that got in their way. It wasn't until they heard a scream of pain that they sped up.

Jonas pushed open the door, and it took all his restraint from lunging at the guy. Bob was led on the floor in only a pair of trousers. The man was pressing down as hard as could onto his broken leg, whilst pushing the jump lead against his chest.

"I will break you." said the man.

"I don't think so." said Jonas enraged.

The Man spun around, but he wasn't as quick as Mac's H&K MP-5 and he fell backwards with bullets holes littering his body. Jonas nodded towards the door, silently telling him to keep an eye out, and he joined Grey next to the huddled mass of his Sergeant.

"Cool Breeze? Bob, can you hear me?" asked Jonas.

Bob open his eyes slowly when he heard someone talking to him. He could make out two blurry figures crouching by the side of him.

"Snake Doc, is that you?" he asked suspiously.

"Yes, it is. Can you stand?" Jonas asked.

"Not well. My leg is broken." replied Bob.

"We'll help you. Dirt Diver, you cover us." said Jonas.

"You got it Snake Doc." replied Mac.

"Hammerhead, we're coming out." said Jonas into his radio.

"All clear out front." replied Hector.

They were only fifty yards out of the prison, when Hammerhead said, "BOHICA." into the radio, and shots could be heard. After a few seconds the natives began to run away as they realised their handguns were no match for Hammerhead's AS-50.

"Snake Doc, all clear to proceed. I just got word that the Blackhawk will be here in three minutes."

"Roger that". replied Jonas moving faster.

Jonas looked out at the horizon as the sun rose on a new day. He could hear Bob snoring softly, as Grey had given him something so that he could sleep. The other three members of Alpha were sleeping in various parts of the Blackhawk as well. Jonas smiled to himself, he wouldn't sleep until he got home. He would watch over his team.

A.N.

TOC- Tactical Operations Center.

OPLAN- Operations Plan.

AS-50- .50 Caliber semiautomatic sniper rifle with scope.

BOHICA- Bend Over. Here It Comes Again.

H&K MP-5- Heckler & Koch MP-5 submachine gun.

SITREP- Situation Report.

A.N. All the words were taken from The Unit: seek and destroy by Patrick Andrews. Again I am making no money off this.


End file.
